Jorgen Sekirol
Jorgen Sekirol (57 BBY–14 ABY) was the charismatic and ruthless governor of the Hafan Sector and later Archduke of the Principality of Chiarn. He was responsible for the Moff Sekirol Crisis that plagued the Galactic Empire during the Imperial Blitzkrieg. Early Life Jorgen was born into an aristocratic family on Coruscant during the decay of the Galactic Republic. His parents were nobility; his father from Chandrila, his mother from Empress Teta. He had four younger siblings; Millanos, Kenjan, Markath and Sedeta. He was educated at the finest academy on Coruscant, where he specialized in politics and business. Upon graduation, he began lobbying in the Senate on behalf of his family, making good contacts in the government and establishing his reputation. From the onset Jorgen was ambitious, and saw politics as an arena to expand his own power. He eventually was placed on Chancellor Palpatine's staff, overseeing Palpatine's financial matters. He became friends with the likes of Sate Pestage and Crueya Vandron. They saw Jorgen as a threat to their own power, however, and convinced Jorgen to commision in the Republic Navy at the onset of the Clone Wars, advising it would help his reputation and allow him to further establish himself. Jorgen received a commission to Captain, utilizing his contacts and reputation as a nobleman and member of the Chancellor's staff to bypass the chain of command. Despite his hopes, Jorgen led a largely unsuccessful military career; he missed out on virtually every major engagement in the war. After the war he stepped down from his commission and returned to politics, having not achieved any level of notoriety. He still saw opportunity, however, in the New Order. The Empire Jorgen distanced himself from the likes of Vandron and Pestage, and worked in Imperial Palace as a bureaucrat. ...more to come... With the Empire fragmented, Imperial Center became the target of the Rebel Alliance. Jorgen escaped capture with the help of Trent Ceska and his CompForce troops, and fled to Dreven to situate himself in the Interim Ruling Council. There he earned a seat on the Council, once again managing the financial matters of the government. He remained in this post until 7 ABY, when Bacharan Valak vastly reorganized the fledging Empire. Jorgen was appointed Moff of the Hafan Sector, his first real position of power, something Jorgen took with much delight. But, ever scheming, Jorgen remained discontent, and secretly plotted against Valak to take the throne for himself. In secrecy, he aided the Vigliant Movement in their ploy to overthrow Valak. If they were to succeed, they would take ahold of a weakened government and disloyal military exhausted by years of civil war, a situation ripe for Jorgen to step in and take over himself. If they were to fail, they would weaken Valak's regime and provide for a future opportunity for Jorgen to make his own move. The Movement failed, and Jorgen greatly underestimated Valak; the Empire only grew stronger by the day, and Jorgen was forced to watch from his sector in the Core as his chances of ever taking the throne slipped by. Moff Sekirol did achieve some importance, however, during the Great Campaign launched by Valak. The Chiarn sector was used as a waystation for the Imperial Military during the campaign in the Core worlds, due to Chiarn's strategic position and the fact that it had remained outside the ravages of the Galactic Civil War. Nevertheless, Jorgen remained as he was. Years went by, seeing the downfall of Valak and the rise of opportunitists like Osbourne and Rhys. He watched as the Imperial Civil War and the War of the Thrones wrecked most of what Bacharan had built. Jorgen considered making his move then and there, but by then most of his powerbase had evaporated, lost to attrition throughout the ongoing wars. Only worse for Jorgen, Darth Malign had wrestled control over the government alongside Vassily Korolov, and Danik Kreldin was once more back in charge of the Fleet. The Empire would not abandon those three men. When all seemed lost for Jorgen, a proposal was made by High Command to initiate development of a new superweapon, the INFERNO System Cannon, within the Chiarn sector. The proposal was accepted, and development began over Chiarn. The sector's military forces were buffed due to the military build-up under the new administration, and Jorgen was riding high. As the Cannon neared completion, and the Empire was largely distracted by the concurrent Imperial Blitzkrieg, Jorgen prepared himself to execute his plot. The Moff Sekirol Crisis More to come Sekirol, Jorgen Sekirol, Jorgen Sekirol, Jorgen Sekirol, Jorgen Sekirol, Jorgen